La désolation de Beurk
by Nahira Unsho
Summary: Deux ans après la grande bataille contre Drago, Harold peine a supporter les responsabilités de Chef de village. Il n'a qu'une envie : reprendre ses expéditions d'autrefois, découvrir de nouvelles terres, de nouveaux peuples... Mais est-ce une bonne idée...? Surtout qu'une menace plane sur lui et les dragonniers depuis un moment déjà...


**AUTEUR** : Nahira

 **DISCLAIMER** : L'univers de Dragon et ses personnages appartiennent à leurs créateurs. Les OCs et l'histoire racontée m'appartiennent.

 **RATTING** : K (ça évoluera selon les chapitres)

 _Coucou ! Me voilà pour (encore) une nouvelle fic ! Et cette fois, dans un tout nouveau fandom, coucou les fans de Dragon :D_

 _J'ai récemment vu tous les épisodes de la série de Dragon, et en voyant les deux dernières, je me suis dit « Putain cet univers pourrait tellement avoir un côté sombre ! Il faut l'exploiter et profiter que dans les fics, on n'est pas obligé de cibler les enfants 0 :3 » Et du coup, voilà ma propre saison de Dragon qui s'appelle « La Désolation de Beurk » ! Sympas non ? xD Ça se passe deux ans après le deuxième film ^^_

 _En tout cas, j'espère que le projet va vous plaire, moi en tout cas je m'éclate à l'écrire ^^ C'est la première fois que j'écris pour ce fandom en plus, j'ai un peu la pression x)_

 _Bref, je vous laisse avec le Trailer ! (oui j'utilise le vocabulaire cinématographique pour cette fic kestuvafaire) Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 _« Où es-tu ?_

 _Pourquoi tu n'es toujours pas revenu ?_

 _Il s'est passé quelque chose ?_

 _Je commence a vraiment me le demander._

 _Tu n'es jamais parti aussi longtemps pour un simple échange._

 _Ce n'est pas normal._

 _Tu m'as appris à ne pas m'inquiéter pour ceux qui partent en mer._

 _Tu m'as appris à ne me soucier que de mon peuple._

 _Mais j'ai toujours aimé en faire qu'à ma tête._

 _Alors je m'inquiète pour toi._

 _Je ne suis pas prêt pour te remplacer._

 _Je ne suis pas prêt pour te perdre._

 _Reviens, papa. »_

Le jeune homme observait la mer avec inquiétude, de nombreuses questions lui traversant l'esprit. Les minutes puis les heures passaient sans qu'aucun bateau de ses couleurs ne se pointe.

Le soleil se couchait une fois de plus derrière la mer, et c'était la troisième fois qu'il le voyait avec l'espoir de retrouver son père sur l'horizon.

Il se leva, les yeux baissés et les poings serrés.

Encore une nuit à passer seul. Comment il allait faire s'il ne revenait pas ? Un peuple a besoin de son chef. Il n'était pas prêt.

Il remonta vers son village, mais avant même de quitter la plage, l'un des guetteurs de nuit hurla dans l'obscurité.

 **« Navire en approche ! »**

Le jeune homme se retourna violemment, cherchant le bateau des yeux. Il sortit précipitamment sa longue vue.

Un sourire s'invita sur son visage.

 **« Enfin ! »**

Son angoisse s'envola, emportant avec elle le poids qui pesait sur ses épaules !

C'est en courant qu'il rejoignit le ponton, et c'est toujours avec ce sourire qu'il attendit que le navire rejoigne le port.

D'autres villageois arrivèrent pour enfin retrouver leur chef. Il était temps ! Beaucoup s'étaient inquiétés de sa longue absence.

Les minutes passèrent.

Le bâtiment naval se rapprocha et il devint de plus en plus voyant.

Le sourire du fils disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparu.

Le bateau était terriblement amoché. Il n'avait qu'un mat et qu'une voile qui le tirait péniblement vers l'avant. Le pont était en désordre et troué à plusieurs endroits.

Il y avait de nombreuses marques de brûlures sur le bois.

 **« Oh non… Non non non ! »**

Il s'approcha, le cœur emballé.

Surtout. Ne. Pas. Paniquer. Son père était surement là ! Vivant ! Quelque part !

Justement, des bruits de pas se firent entendre sur le pont, et un grand home robuste rejoignit le ponton.

 **« Horace ! »**

L'interpellé manqua de tomber mais fut rattrapé par le jeune homme, visiblement gravement blessé.

 **« Que s'est-il passé ?!**

 **\- On a été attaqué…**

 **\- Et papa ?!**

\- … **»**

Le silence le frappa comme si on lui avait hurlé la nouvelle dans les oreilles.

 **« Qui…**

 **\- Des dragonniers. On n'a rien pu faire.**

 **\- Tu me raconteras tout demain.**

 **\- Entendu. »**

Le médecin du village se précipita pour prendre en charge le viking blessé.

L'annonce se répandit comme une trainé de poudre, et une ambiance macabre s'empara du village.

Le jeune homme resta bien plus longtemps que n'importe qui sur le port, malgré la fraîcheur de la nuit.

Des dragonniers.

Les jointures de ses doigts blanchirent tant il serrait les points.

Une larme unique coula sur sa joue.

Comment osaient-ils ?! Ils avaient tué son père ! Ils le payeront !

Peu importe les coupables.

Il repartit chez lui, un énorme poids sur le cœur et sur les épaules.

Dès le lendemain il allait devenir chef. Peu importe qu'il soit prêt ou non, il allait devoir l'être.

Mais même si des responsabilités allaient lui drainer beaucoup de son temps, jamais il n'oublierait sa vengeance.

Et d'ailleurs, celle-ci prit une cible précise dès le lendemain, pendant le récit d'Horace.

Un nom fut évoqué et resta gravé à tout jamais dans son esprit :

Harold Haddock.

* * *

 _Voilou~ J'espère que cette mise en bouche vous hype pour la suite :3 Au moins pour savoir qui est cette personne huhu~ En tout cas, on retrouve nos héros des films et de la série dès l'épisode un, j'espère vous y retrouver ! :3_

 _Concernant le poste des épisodes, en sachant que j'ai énormément de projets en cours, plus le BAC cette année, je ne vais pas donner de date ni rien. Je risque donc d'être irrégulier, navré pour ça :/ Donc si vous voulez être avertis des sortis de chapitres, n'oubliez pas de follow :3 D'ailleurs, n'oubliez pas la petite review aussi, ça fait toujours plaisir et c'est ma seule rémunération pour le travail que je porte à cette fic !_

 _Je vous dis à la prochaine ! o/_


End file.
